Jusqu'à me perdre
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Est ce qu'on peut devenir accro aux souvenirs contenus dans une Pensine ? HGSS, TRADUCTION de la fic de Dryad.


_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Dryad, disponible sur ashwinder._

Titre original : Losing Myself

**Jusqu'à me perdre.**

Baguette tendue, elle avançait à la suite d'une grande caisse flottant dans les airs, descendant lentement les sombres dalles de granit qui constituaient les marches menant aux cachots. Ce fut avec amertume qu'elle ouvrit la porte de son nouveau bureau.

_Il savait que ce serait moi_, se dit-elle, avant de faire taire la voix triste dans sa tête. _Je suis ici parce que j'ai un travail à faire. Je n'échouerai pas_, pensa-t-elle avec plus de force.

La pièce n'avait pas changé. Elle contenait toujours les grands bocaux de créatures affreuses, étranges et perturbantes flottant dans des liquides aux couleurs bizarres sur les étagères derrière son bureau. Le bois foncé des meubles semblait terne - les elfes de maison avaient tout débarrassé après sa mort.

Sa mort. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. C'était tellement injuste. Ils avaient mis leurs sentiments de côté, se disant que ce n'était pas prudent ; qu'une fois que la guerre serait finie, ils pourraient voir où leur relation pourrait les mener.

La caisse qu'elle avait lévité jusque là tomba au sol avec fracas, la ramenant à ce qu'elle faisait.

_Bordel, je ne suis pas prête pour ça_. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et essaya de se ressaisir. Il était le dernier des Snape, et il avait légué sa fortune à Albus, mais ses effets personnels, il les lui avait laissés à elle. Ça semblait logique, se disait-elle. La plupart de ses biens étaient en rapport avec les potions, et puisqu'elle avait été son apprentie, il savait qu'elle apprécierait la plupart d'entre eux.

Alors elle se retrouvait là, une fois encore de retour à Poudlard. Elle allait reprendre ses cours de potions, vivre dans ses quartiers, faire des recherches dans son laboratoire privé. Elle s'autorisa un petit sourire d'autodérision ; elle portait même les robes noires qu'il avait tant aimé. Elle le faisait pour honorer la mémoire de Severus – il y avait peu de gens qui portaient réellement son deuil, alors elle assumait ce rôle. Plus elle y pensait, plus ça lui semblait logique. Les cachots reflétaient sa morosité mieux qu'aucun autre endroit n'aurait pu le faire. C'était simplement dommage que cette endroit soit si plein de sa présence et de souvenirs de lui.

&&&&&&

Elle finit de déballer ses maigres possessions. Elle avait perdu la plupart de ses affaires quand les Mangemorts avaient attaqué la maison de ses parents. A ce moment là, elle était Square Grimmaud. C'était l'une des rares fois où elle avait réalisé l'étendue de son échec. Son côté logique lui disait qu'il n'existait pas de protections impénétrables, et elle avait utilisé les plus puissantes qu'elle connaissait, mais les Mangemorts étaient parvenus à atteindre ses parents quand même.

Elle tomba dans le lit de Severus, épuisée. Même si ça faisait quelques mois qu'il n'était plus là, les draps toujours les herbes et la fumée. Elle inspira profondément et laissa son esprit oublier qu'il n'était plus là.

Hermione se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, en pleurs. Elle faisait toujours des cauchemars, quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi qu'elle prenne. Elle se leva et passa dans le bureau. Elle cherchait quelque chose à lire, quelque chose de suffisamment simple pour que son esprit puisse se détendre, pour qu'elle puisse peut-être retrouver le sommeil. Elle sourit en trouvant une vieille copie de 'l'Histoire de Poudlard'. Elle la sortit avec précaution de son étagère, et réalisa à quel point cette édition était véritablement ancienne. Elle souleva la couverture, et découvrit qu'il s'agissait de l'une des rares éditions originales, écrites à la main par les Fondateurs eux-mêmes. Avec soin, elle tourna les pages, lisant l'histoire dans son vieil anglais d'origine. C'est quand elle arriva au traité de Godric Gryffondor sur 'Un bon et loyal Gryffondor' qu'elle la trouva.

Une lettre. Enfin, un paquet de lettres, en fait. Elle semblaient avoir été réduites en taille pour tenir dans le livre. Elle reposa le livre délicatement avant de sortir sa baguette et d'annuler le sortilège de rétrécissement.

La lettre qui était sur le dessus portait son nom, soigneusement libellé de son écriture anguleuse et décidée.

_Ma très chère Hermione,_

_Je prends le temps de t'appeler comme ça, parce que si tu lis ces mots, c'est que je n'en ai jamais eu la chance. Je voudrais plus que tout être là pour toi. Que nous nous soyons donnés une chance, mais le Sort n'a jamais fait preuve de beaucoup de clémence à mon égard. Je lui suis reconnaissant de m'avoir tout au moins accordé ta présence, à défaut de ton amour._

La lettre entre les mains, elle réalisa qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps. _Tu l'avais, Severus, je te le jure, tu l'as toujours._ Elle renifla, et passa rapidement une main sur ses yeux.

_Je savais que si tu survivais, Albus te confierait le poste de Professeur de Potions. Tu es brillante, et je sais que tu t'en sortiras bien._

_C'est étrange d'être assis ici à t'écrire ça. Tu t'es endormie à ta table encore une fois. (Ce n'est pas faute de te répéter de trouver un lit, mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas.) Tu semble si paisible dans ton sommeil. Je pourrais te regarder dormir comme ça pour l'éternité, mais ça me priverait de voir le feu qui brille dans ton regard._

_Si tu lis ça, alors tu dois souffrir. Si je pouvais le faire, je voudrais soulager ta peine, mais c'est au delà de mes capacités. J'ai pensé à quelque chose qui pourra t'aider à faire face. Va dans ma réserve personnelle d'ingrédients, et utilises le sort, 'Occultus Armarium'. Une porte dans le fond disparaîtra, et tu trouveras ma Pensine._

_Je l'utilise souvent, particulièrement quand je dois aller voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Toi, et toi seule, tu es parvenue à me faire éprouver des sentiments. Je savais que je n'aurais pas pu le lui cacher ; alors j'y ai déposé tous mes souvenirs de toi. S'il avait su ce que je ressentais pour toi, toi comme moi aurions été en grave danger. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour te protéger. J'aurais simplement voulu pouvoir en faire plus._

_Peut-être que tu ne tiens pas à savoir que ton vieux professeur fantasmait sur toi en silence, que tu préfèreras ignorer la fierté qu'il ressentait en te voyant progresser et te réaliser. Mais si tu avais réellement des sentiments pour moi, alors revis ces souvenirs pour moi, avec moi. Et sache que je t'aimais alors, que je t'aime maintenant, et que je t'aimerai toujours._

_Toujours…_

_Severus._

Elle replia soigneusement la lettre avant que ses larmes ne risquent de l'endommager. Laissant le reste des lettres sur le bureau pour plus tard, elle retourna à la chambre. Elle sortit les robes d'enseignant de Severus de l'armoire, et s'enroula dedans, laissant son odeur l'envelopper alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur le lit.

&&&&&&&

L'été était là depuis plusieurs semaines, mais les élèves ne reviendraient pas avant plus d'un mois. Hermione 'fonctionnait', mais ceux qui la connaissaient étaient inquiets de voir que se manifestait si peu chez elle la passion qu'elle avait toujours eue pour la connaissance. Apparemment, rien ne parvenait à la faire sortir de cet état. Du reste de ses collègues, seuls Albus et Poppy étaient au courant de ses sentiments pour Severus, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne furent capables de la sortir de sa profonde mélancolie. Flitwick était particulièrement inquiet ; il n'avait jamais auparavant lancé de sortilège de Réjouissance qui ne produise pas d'effet.

Elle avait choisi d'attendre avant de regarder dans la Pensine. Pas parce qu'elle doutait de ses sentiments, mais parce que de le revoir sans pour autant pouvoir le toucher serait une torture. Elle sut que tout le monde était inquiet pour elle quand Molly Weasley vint la voir.

« Hermione ? »

« Bonjour, Madame Weasley. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? » la salua Hermione, tendue.

« Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, Hermione. Tu as arrêté de répondre aux hiboux des garçons, et les professeurs me disent que tu viens à peine les rejoindre pour les repas dans la Grande Salle, et que quand tu le fais, tu ne manges quasiment rien. »

« La guerre est finie. Ce que je fais ou ne fais pas n'a plus d'importance. Ça ne regarde que moi, » sa voix n'admettait aucune contradiction. Elle eut une sorte de demi-sourire ironique, intérieurement, en réalisant à quel point cette réponse était semblable à ce que Severus aurait pu dire.

« Très bien, ma chérie. Mais saches que tu as des amis si jamais tu as envie de parler… nous nous inquiétons tous à ton sujet. »

« Je sais, Molly, » répondit Hermione, non sans gentillesse. En effet, elle avait des amis, mais tout le monde ou presque avait laissé entendre plus ou moins directement que Severus ne leur manquait pas, alors comment est-ce qu'ils pourraient comprendre qu'elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait arraché l'âme de la poitrine ?

Dieux, qu'il lui manquait. Elle alla jusqu'à son bureau après avoir fermé la porte derrière Molly. Elle attrapa la lettre maintenant cornée, et l'ouvrit à nouveau. _Occultus Armarium_ relut-elle, se trouvant soudain à marcher vers sa réserve personnelle d'ingrédients.

Le fond caché scintillait comme un brouillard, et disparut comme dissipé par un soleil éclatant. Dans la crypte de granit se tenait une Pensine de pur lapis-lazuli. La pierre d'un bleu profond se reflétait dans le miroitement des souvenirs d'un argent majestueux stockés dedans.

Quand elle se sentit soudain trembler, Hermione serra les dents, ne voulant pas perdre le moindre souvenir en l'extrayant de sa cachette. Elle traversa la pièce d'un pas prudent, et posa la Pensine sur le bureau. Elle pouvait presque distinguer des demi-images brumeuses à la surface. Elle prit une profonde inspiration afin de se calmer tout à fait, et baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que son nez touche la surface.

Elle se sentit happée, une impression très similaire à celle qu'on avait en utilisant un Portoloin, et tomba sans ménagement sur les fesses, sur un sol dur.

Elle était, de tous les endroits imaginables, dans les toilettes de Mimi. Elle pouvait s'entendre travailler avec les garçons… sur le Polynectar ? _Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?_ Elle se souvenait de cette nuit. C'était la veille de la nuit où ils le finiraient. Ils étaient venus vérifier son état, et tout en discutant, ils s'étaient l'un après l'autre faufilés dehors, pour retourner à la Tour de Gryffondor. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle le vit retirer sa cape, et leva les yeux vers lui.

Il semblait surpris, et avança vers leur chaudron. Un sourire éclaira fugitivement son visage quand il vit que la couleur et la consistance étaient parfaites. « Bien joué, Miss Granger, » murmura-t-il, avant de remettre sa cape et de partir. La tension qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître dans ses traits n'était pas aussi prononcée, et elle put entrevoir le genre d'homme qu'il aurait pu être s'il n'avait pas eu à faire tant d'effort pour eux dans la Guerre.

_Attendez un peu… Il savait ?_

Elle se sentit tourbillonner, et cette fois se retrouva dans la classe de potions. Probablement en cinquième année, parce que Neville était toujours assis à côté d'elle. Elle avait appris bien plus tard qu'elle avait été choisie pour s'asseoir à côté de lui dans le seul et unique but d'essayer de l'empêcher de faire exploser toute la classe. Ça lui avait certainement beaucoup appris, ce qui lui avait permis de suivre son apprentissage plus rapidement ; après tout, elle en connaissait déjà un rayon sur les différentes façons dont une potion pouvait mal tourner, et les moyens de réparer les erreurs quand c'était possible.

Il faudrait qu'elle se souvienne de remercier Neville pour ça.

De nombreuses autres images de ses années d'écoles passèrent devant elle. Des regards volés en sa direction qu'elle n'avait pas remarqués alors, et qui n'étaient pas nécessairement ceux d'un professeurs. Sa panique et son inquiétude quand, en septième année, Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient mis en tête de la kidnapper à Pré-au-Lard. Quand elle y repensait, ça avait été un kidnapping court et relativement indolore, mais voir à quel point il était dans tous ses états quand il était seul ou avec Albus laissait deviner que ça avait été pour lui un moment-clé. Et qu'il s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir pu la protéger.

Elle vit des images de sa fatigue grandissante, et des souvenirs qu'elle se rappelait également. La façon dont elle avait remarqué qu'il s'intéressait à elle maintenant qu'elle avait eu son diplôme. Combien il avait été morose cet été-là, parce qu'elle était allée passer un dernier mois avec sa famille avant de commencer son apprentissage. Et ça avait véritablement été leur dernier été, puisque cette année-là, à Halloween, les Mangemorts avaient rasé la maison où elle avait grandi, il n'en était rien resté.

C'était Severus qui le lui avait appris, et ce souvenir apparut. Elle était tombée à genoux dans son laboratoire, et il s'était écroulé juste à côté d'elle, la serrant contre lui, lui frottant le dos. Elle ne l'avait pas su alors, mais elle le voyait dans la Pensine : lui aussi était en larmes de la voir pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Les images défilèrent encore, d'eux en train de travailler ensemble, des sourires qu'il avait quand elle émettait une hypothèse, quand elle laissait sa frustration prendre le dessus, ou s'entêtait inutilement. Des images de leurs disputes, de leurs séances de réflexion, et même d'une fois où ils avaient bu un verre ensemble.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi détendue depuis qu'il était parti.

Elle sentit qu'elle se faisait au rythme de ces souvenirs. Ils n'étaient pas toujours linéaires, mais semblaient répondre à ses pensées. Et en y réfléchissant, elle réalisa quel souvenir elle avait véritablement envie de revoir.

Ils avaient travaillé sur une potion capable de bloquer le Doloris. Ils avaient passé quelques mois stressants, avant de finalement parvenir à une potion dont ils pensaient qu'elle pourrait fonctionner. La potion venait de virer au vert pâle, couleur que leurs recherches avaient suggéré la bonne, et Hermione avait sauté de joie, poussant un cri de victoire. L'Hermione du souvenir se précipita ensuite vers Severus, jeta les bras autour de son cou, et l'embrassa franchement, sur la bouche. Elle vit Severus se raidir, puis avec gémissement, céder et la prendre lui aussi dans ses bras pour lui rendre son baiser avec une passion qui confinait au désespoir.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait quasiment sentir ses lèvres douces et sensuelles contre les siennes à nouveau. Elle leva les doigts vers ses lèvres, offrande silencieuse à ce souvenir.

« Alors c'est là que vous étiez, » l'interpella un Albus très réel.

« Bonjour, Albus, » le salua-t-elle prudemment.

« Il y a trois jours qu'on ne vous a pas vue, vous savez, » ajouta-t-il gentiment.

Hermione s'en fichait. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de quitter la Pensine.

« Venez avec moi, Dobby va vous préparer une délicieuse Bouillabaisse. Je sais que c'est l'un de vos plats préférés. »

« Severus et moi avions prévu d'aller sur les côtes françaises pour les vacances, après la fin de la guerre, » murmura-t-elle.

« Hermione, vous n'êtes pas la seule a avoir perdu quelqu'un pendant la guerre, » lui rappela-t-il tendrement.

« Peut-être que non. Mais tous les autres ont quelqu'un avec qui partager leur chagrin. Severus ne manque réellement à personne, Albus. A personne d'autre que moi. »

Les yeux d'Albus perdirent leur légendaire pétillement. « Vous me blessez, jeune fille. Severus était comme un fils pour moi. »

« Et pourtant vous… VOUS AVEZ ACCEPTE QU'IL PARTE ! » s'écria-t-elle, le bousculant et cognant des poings contre la poitrine du sorcier. Il soutint son assaut, sachant qu'elle avait raison dans une certaine mesure.

Elle se recroquevilla à ses pieds, continuant à pleurer. « Je ne sortirai pas de là, Albus. »

« Alors vous mourrez. »

« Albus, regardez autour de vous. Je suis déjà morte. »

« Je reviendrai, Hermione. Je ne vais pas vous laisser vous faire ça. »

Elle hocha la tête, morose. « Faites ce que vous avez à faire, et laissez-moi en faire autant. » Elle lui tourna le dos, et il soupira avant de disparaître.

Une fois de plus, elle se plongea dans les souvenirs de Severus.

&&&&&&

_Notes originales de l'auteur :_

_Occultus Armarium – Placard dissimulé, ou quelque chose d'approchant, en latin._

_Lapis-lazuli – Il est dit que cette pierre aide les gens à comprendre l'esprit des autres._


End file.
